The present invention relates to containers in general, and more particularly to improvements in containers which are especially suited for storage and shipment of thin wire which is convoluted on plastic reels or the like. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in containers of the type wherein one end portion of a tubular section (e.g., a cylindrical barrel which preferably consists of synthetic plastic material) is connected with a bottom wall or end wall and confines the reel for convoluted material.
Heretofore known containers for storage and/or shipment of thin wire are made of opaque synthetic plastic material and the upper ends of their barrels are closed by covers or lids which are removable to allow for withdrawal of wire from their interior. A drawback of such containers is that the quantity of wire in the interior of the barrel cannot be ascertained at a glance, i.e., it is not possible to determine whether or not the reel in the container carries a full supply of convoluted wire or whether or not the supply is depleted, either completely or in part.